A Mikos Soul
by Wyltk
Summary: Miroku comes across a hurting Kagome and asks how she can continue to go back to Inuyasha with eveything he does to her. Instead of telling him, Kagome decides to SHOW him. Happy V-day


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Do you? Didn't think so.

AN: Hey! Hope you enjoy this. And don't forget to have a great V-day! Roses to everyone.

A Mikos Soul

By Wyltk

"Kagome?"

"Miroku!" I turned away from a moment whipping at the tears streaming down my face. I looked back at him with a small fake smile unaware of the tears I had missed. "You surprised me."  

"You've been crying."

"No," my voice broke on a sob and I closed my eyes tight against the oncoming drops, "No, I haven't."

"I've never understood you Kagome. He hurts you but you go back  to him every time. Every single time he rejects you, you kiss away the wounds he has. When he screams you scream back, but always bring him something to help him forget his anger. When he goes to that dead thing, you say it's alright and comfort him as he breaks down. Why do you even bother? How can you go back with to him with so much pain? Even a low monk like I can see the wounds your soul holds."

Kagome smiled at him softly. "Would you like to see?" she whispered softly and he nodded slowly. (Hey, if she was going to the hot springs, and giving him an invitation to boot, he was going to take it!)

Within seconds of his nod everything went black in the clearing. As if a blanket and dampened out all light, sound, and feeling. In the blackness a bright light appeared and Kagome was outlined as her wounded soul shone into the blackness the hidden wounds opening and light seeping from them. As if her soul was bleeding.

Cloud images began to show up along the clearing echoing thoughts and feelings. Inuyasha showed up kissing Kikyou and another of him yelling at her this morning. The pain from her world, watching people die in his. It was horrible. Miroku began to clutch at his head in an attempt to stop the voices.

He began to pant as one by one the ghost images faded and returned to the girl the wounds her soul had once held so clearly had turned to scars. The unscarred portions we're flying around her wrapping itself around the clearing in an exhausting display of miko power. Everything was growing. Vines wrapped themselves around the surrounding trees. Flowers, long beautiful roses and every other flower jumped from the ground as if they had always been there, surrounding her protectively. Behind her where the kissing couple had once stood a huge tree sprouted from the ground smashing itself into the sky line. 

More and more power poured from her until he was sure she was going on nothing when she was born up, as if on wings, by the wind. She stood there unmoving for seconds on end as the wind held her exhausted form protectively before placing her gently on the ground with ghostly hands. It held her carefully as even the scars faded from her sould leaving it the purest white. Her sleeping bag moved slowly into the clearing and settled itself over her. As soon as it was settled the dark and quiet went away and all that was left was the beautiful tribute to her powers.

"Beautiful creature, isn't she?" 

The whispered voice spoke from behind Miroku and he turned to find Inuyasha looking at Kagome with a small smile. He walked to her carefully tucking her in and running his hands through her hair before turning to Miroku. 

"She does this often. And I'm sorry to say I'm nearly always the cause. However, I'm always the remedy." With a small serious smile, quite foreign to his face, he motioned around him. 

"The vines are Shippo. How he wound around her life until to survive she needs him to survive. The roses are you and Sango, beautiful and protecting. And the tree… I am the tree. I took root in her life. Without me would be to go without air. She would die, and I would die without her care. Tomorrow she'll wake up, Sango will complement the beautiful site she found and how wise she was to sleep here. Shippo will try to pick one of the roses for her and hurt himself. You will be watching them protectively, if not lecherously. And I will be in this tree, acting as if I hadn't a care in the world. And no one will be any wiser."

Inuyasha brought a hand up touching a certain spot on Miroku's neck and catching him as he fell, fast asleep. 

AN: My Inu V-day fic for the day. *grins*

Wyltk


End file.
